


Happy Anniversary

by Mochisugakookie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anniversary, CEO Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochisugakookie/pseuds/Mochisugakookie
Summary: Hyo Mun is a shy girl, who has been dating the outgoing and adorable Jung Hoseok for the past three years. She wants to do something for their anniversary, something that will make the night memorable. She has more than a few ideas on how to make the night memorable.





	Happy Anniversary

POV: Hyo Mun  
Today is the day. It’s mine and J-Hope’s three-year anniversary. I have been planning for tonight all month. I’ve spent weeks trying to decide what gift I should get for Hobi, even though he always tells me not to get him anything, that being with me is the only gift he needs. It melted my heart hearing him say that for the first time, but I still wanted to get him something and I think I got him the perfect gift. I hope he likes it, because I spent a long time preparing for it. Part of the gift is a scrap book of our pictures that we had taken together, starting from when we first started dating, up until now. I had taken the time to write out little letters and love notes, putting them in cute pop-up envelopes. I know, cheesy right? I can’t help it. He brings out this side in me that I never knew existed. One that would do anything for him if he asked me to. It scares me just how willing I am to jump up and do anything he would ask of me. I just love him so much.  
The other part of the gift is a pair of tickets to a concert. The singer is one of J-hope’s favorite’s. A couple of months ago I had waited in the ticket line for three hours to get good seats for the both of us. They were quite expensive, but I had been saving up for a while, so it wasn’t too bad. Not that I care if it’s expensive or not. I just want to see his beautiful heart fluttering smile when he opens it. I want to hear the way his mouth says my name, taste it on his soft lips. I can’t wait to see him today. Just the thought of his plump lips made me want to squeal. I think of kissing him and wrapping my arms around his toned waist. The thought of his beautiful brown eyes staring deep into my hazel ones makes my heart beat fast.  
I kick the covers off myself and get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom and hop into the shower, washing everything as fast as I can while still taking time to shave everywhere. After I finish showering, I dry myself off and start my morning routine. I never take long to get ready, so I finish in under thirty minutes. Walking back into my room, I grab my phone, and see a new message from Hoseok on the screen. I smile to myself as I read his message. 

My Hope: Hey Babe. I got called in early this morning  
and I know that I promised to wake you up if I ever got  
called in, but you looked so cute in your sleep.  
I couldn’t bring myself to wake you.  
My boss is being nice and letting me off early,  
I should be home no later than six o’clock.  
I can’t wait to see you, Jagiyah. 

I send him back a quick reply, saying that I miss him, and that he had better hurry home because I have a special surprise waiting for him when he gets here. I smile at myself and continue to walk around our apartment. 

There is so much to get ready before he comes home. I want to do a bit of cleaning, and I need to go buy the ingredients required to prepare a special meal for my love. He has been working so hard lately, and I just want to make tonight special to show him how much I appreciate him. 

First things first, I walk over to my dresser, thinking about what I should wear tonight. I know I want something that makes me look good, but I also want to wear something sexy. I scan through one of my drawers and realize something. I don’t own anything sexy. Yeah, I have a couple of pairs of lacy underwear, but being that I am extremely inexperienced, I never even thought to buy lingerie or anything of the sort for an occasion such as this. I face palm and began thinking of ways that I could fix this situation. An idea hits me, and I smile to myself. 

I glance up at the wall clock. It’s only 12 in the afternoon, which gives me ample amount of time to do what I have in mind. I get dressed in a simple crimson V-cut shirt and black skin-tight jeans that hug each curve of my body perfectly. I’m not skinny, but I’m not that fat either. I’m somewhere in the middle. I hate how I look sometimes, even though Hoseok tells me I’m beautiful. I’m still insecure about my stretch marks and stomach and I don’t think that will ever change.  
I’ll clean when I come back, I think to myself before locking up the place. As I walk to my car, I send a text to my best friend, telling her that I need her help with something personal. I tell her where to meet me and she agrees to be there in less than ten minutes.  
I get in my car and drive to the store where I knew my best friend, Rae, is waiting for me. Not only is she my best friend, but she is also dating one of J-Hope’s best friends, Kim Seokjin. They are such a cute couple and I’m so happy for them. She deserves happiness more than anyone else that I know, and Jin makes her happy.

While I’m driving, I think about how I am not a very out-going person. I’m shy and reserved, and I remember J-Hope telling me that he loved that about me when we first met four years ago when he came and ate at the restaurant I worked at. He had sat in my section and I remembered how cute he looked in his white hoodie and black stylish jeans. When I had taken his order, I remembered how nervous he made me. It was one of those feelings that you feel deep in the pit of your stomach, hot angry and raw. Like a beast scratching the walls of a cage, trying to get out. My waitress uniform was very short around the knees, and it exposed my cleavage. I hated it, but to keep a steady job, I put up with it. Every time I passed his table I would feel him looking at me. I didn’t think anything of it, because it was natural for guys to stare at me. What surprised me was that his gaze wasn’t directed towards my cleavage or my exposed skin. Instead he was looking at my face, my eyes, and my lips. It made my heart flutter and my knees weak. I remember thinking that he was the most handsome person I had ever seen. Not long after, he kept coming back to eat at the restaurant, asking for me to wait on him. Finally, after about a year of getting to know each other better, he asked me out on a date, and the rest is history. 

I pull into the parking lot and get out of the car. I look up at the blinking red sign and gulp loudly. My heart beats fast in my chest and I suddenly have doubts about going inside. I was about to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see a smiling Rae standing behind me.

“Hey!” She yells and pulls me into a hug. Her chin sits on the top of my head, being that I am only 5’3 and she is 5’6. “How are you?” She asks me in that soft tone of hers. It instantly calms my nerves, and I’m grateful to have her here with me. 

“I’m alright. It’s mine and Hoseok’s three-year anniversary today,” I say smiling. Her face lights up and she understands why we are here. I love that I can say something to her and she instantly understands the hidden meanings behind them. She grabs my hand and we walk into the store together

“Then let’s get this show on the road!” She smiles brightly.

We walk inside and look around for a bit. I’m surprised at how many things are in here.

“Do people really use all of this stuff?” I ask her quietly. She just laughs at me and shakes her head, ignoring my question.

Every now and then, she points out small things that she and her boyfriend use when they were getting intimate, but none of them stand out to me. There are a couple of things I see that look cute, but I’m not sure how they would look on me. I just hope we can find something before Hoseok gets home.

An hour later, I have five different outfits picked out. Three are purely lace and fishnet, and two are sort of like corsets with cute underwear to match them. The people in the back allow us to try on the outfits, so now I’m standing in a cold fitting room staring at myself in the mirror. Rae decided to also try on things because she said she wants to get something for Jin. I had already tried on the fishnet ones but didn’t feel confident enough to pull any of them off. The one that I had on isn’t very comfortable because it’s too tight around my waist. I take it off and slip on the last one, hoping and praying that it would fit me, because I don’t want to stay in this store much longer. Rae helps me lace up the back and she pulls the strings tight, making me gasp a bit. When she’s finished, I slip on the rest of the outfit, clipping the garters to the knee-high stockings. I clench my eyes shut and slowly turn towards the mirror. I hear Rae gasp, making my heart drop.  
“Do I look that bad?” I say in a wavering voice.

“No. It’s the opposite, girl. Look!” I open my eyes and take in the figure standing before me. I know that it’s me standing in the mirror, but I don’t look like myself. Instead of the shy, reserved, insecure girl that I am, I see a sexy, confident woman looking back at me. The lingerie is a soft white color that laces up in the back. The sides have slits cut out of it, exposing pieces of the delicate milky skin on my hips and stomach. It splits in the cleavage area, defining my breasts perfectly. The white underwear on the bottom hugs my thighs and the garters sexily run down the length of my thighs to the knee-high stockings around my legs. I have to admit that out of all of them that I tried on, this one is my favorite. Rae smiles at me and I smile back. She unties the outfit and I quickly slip it off, putting my clothes back on and help her try on her things. She ends up going with a sexy black lace bra and underwear set with matching stockings and garters. She looks amazing! She’s so confident in each movement she makes, each twist of her hips as she sways in front of the mirror makes her look sexy. I want to someday be as confident as she is.

We take our things and walk up to the counter to pay for them. I pull out my phone and see a new text from Hoseok.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My Hope: Jagiyah, I miss your smile.  
Only 4 more hours until I’m in your arms. 

Me: I can’t wait to see you either babe.  
Did you grab the lunch that I packed you?

My Hope: Yes, I did. Thank you so much!  
All the guys at the office wish they could have a  
girlfriend like mine. ;)

Me: So Sweet! Well baby. I’m about to drive  
home, so I will text you in a little bit. Love you!

My Hope: Love you more, Jagi.

Me: Impossible :P  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rae came with me to the market to pick up some ingredients for tonight’s meal. Once we grabbed everything necessary, she follows me back to my place. Once there, she helps me prepare the meal. By the time it was halfway finished, I look at the clock, seeing that it is now 4 O’clock. We stop cooking and start doing a bit of cleaning. I never get to say this often, but I am grateful to have her with me. I don’t know what I would have done today without her. 

“Shall we get you into your outfit now?” Her words cut across the living room. Right, the outfit, because J-Hope is going to be coming home soon. My heart starts hammering in my chest. 

“Yes. I’ll go get it!” I run to my room and grab the bags that held my clothes. I fling the bags down in the living room and make my way to the bathroom. I start the process of slipping everything on that I can get on without the help of someone else. Once I can no longer put the rest on by myself, I yell for her to come and help me. She walks inside the bathroom and instantly starts helping. The outfit fit wonderfully, the only problem was that it takes a while to lace up, being that it had about four or five laces that need to be undone before you could get it undone. I wonder if I made a mistake with buying this one, but I guess only time will tell. 

After we finish, Rae gives me a hug and tells me good luck. She says that Jin really needs her at home, so she has to go, but to call her and tell her all about it later. I smirk at her, telling her that I would try to do so. She hugs me again and then leaves me alone to my thoughts. 

I stood for a while, just looking at myself in the mirror. Am I really about to do this? Part of me is scared, but another part of me is excited. I love J-Hope. I love him more than anything else in this world, and I want to share this with him so bad that it hurts. When we had talked in the very beginning of our relationship, I had been painfully honest with him. I told him everything about me, including everything that I had and hadn’t done, and despite how little I knew about a lot of things, he said he thought it was nice to know that he would be my first everything. 

He said to me, “Hyo Mun, I don’t care that you’ve never done anything with a man. I love you, regardless. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and loving woman I have ever met. As long as you love me as much as I love you, none of that other shit matters to me.” I smell the aroma of food cooking and remember the dinner I was making for Hoseok. I slip a white silky knee length dress over myself and put on a pair of low kitten heels. The dress hid most of the stockings, but they were still noticeable. I look in the mirror one last time and then briskly walk into the kitchen. I’m making Kimchi, rice and Seaweed soup. The soup is Hoseok’s favorite; his mom used to make it for him when he was growing up, and I know how close he is with her. Even if it doesn’t taste the same, it’s the thought that counts, right? I pull the pot of soup off the eye to let it cool a bit and start setting the table. I look up at the clock and squeal. It’s ten minutes after six. Which means Hoseok should be here anytime now. My heart beats fast in my chest, thumping repeatedly into my ribcage. I smooth out my hair for the millionth time today and straighten out my dress. I grab a bunch of candles and place them around the kitchen and dining room. I light them as I go and soon the rooms are glowing from the light of the candles. I turn off the other lights and start serving the food. I sit down and patiently wait for him to come home. 

I pour us each some wine, even though neither of us really enjoy drinking; it’s more for principle. Couples drink wine on their anniversary, right? As soon as I set the bottle back on the table, I hear the front door unlock with a ‘click’ as someone quickly shuffles inside. I hear the crinkling of plastic, and the soft ‘thud’ of the door shutting. 

“Jagiya?” A deep voice sounds out in the otherwise silent house. I stand up and straighten out my dress again. 

“I’m in here, Hobi,” I say as I make my way around the table. In seconds, J-Hope is standing in the doorway. He is dressed in a casual business suit that makes him look so fucking sexy. He sees me and his whole face lights up. He holds out a large bouquet of lavender and lilac flowers, my favorite. My smile grows bigger as I take them. I inhale their sweet scent and let out a sigh of contentment. He remembered my favorite kind of flowers. It makes my heart skip a beat. What did I do to deserve such a sweet man?

“Jagi, I missed you. Did you miss your Hobi?” He says in a playful voice and closes the distance between us, resting his hands on my hips. I bite my lip and look up at him. He is way taller than me, which I don’t mind at all. I place my hand on his cheek, cupping his face. 

“Of course, I missed you Hoseok. Why ask such silly questions?” I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. His skin is so soft. I love the feel of it against my lips. He closes his eyes and smiles widely. 

“I wanted to hear you say it, Hyo.” I pull away and look at him intently. He flicked out his tongue and brushed it across his bottom lip. I watch his movements with hungry eyes. My heart beats rapidly as I think about the things that could happen tonight. He looks behind me at the dinner I prepared for us. “Did you make all of this?” He asks smiling brightly. I nod, and he takes hold of my hand, leading me to the table. I set the flowers in the empty vase we keep in the middle of the table top, making a note to put them in water later. He pulls out my seat for me and pushes it in as I sit down. He then takes his place across from me. He looks down at the food and smiles again. 

We eat and converse about how each other’s day went. He tells me about how Namjoon broke the copier in the office and they had to call the repair man to fix it. We both laugh at how Namjoon is always breaking things, even though he never means too. 

“What did you do today, babe?” Hoseok asks as he sips his wine. His other hand is grasping tightly in my own hand. I look up at him and blush, thinking about whether I should tell him I went into a sexual store to buy things for later tonight. I am suddenly grateful for the dim lighting because my skin is very pale, and my blush shows up brighter than others do. 

“I just went to the store with Rae. She had to get something for Jin and I offered to go with her.” 

“Ah that sounds like fun. Did you buy anything today? I saw some bags in the living room.” He gives me a cute smile and I nod in response.

“I bought a couple of things, yes.” I use my chopsticks and pick up some Kimchi, holding it out for Hobi to eat. He gets the idea and leans forward, opening his mouth. I gently place the food in his mouth and he chews it and swallows. He does the same for me and soon we are feeding each other as we giggle like children. He feeds me a bite of Kimchi when I feel some of it land on the corner of my mouth. I reach for my napkin when a slender hand reaches out and stops me. I look up and stare into the dark eyes of my boyfriend. He holds up his index finger wagging it back and forth. 

“Such a messy eater, Jagiya. Let me help you.” I look at him confused, but he gives me a dark look and I say and do nothing to clean up the mess around my mouth. I watch him as he stands up and makes his way over to me. He pulls me up and out of my seat and sits down in my place. I cock my head to the side and look at him. He looks back at me and pats his lap. I obey silently and crawl onto his lap, straddling him. Being this close to him makes my heart flutter. He leans in close to me and my breathing stops. I feel his lips at the corner of my mouth, gently kissing the messy skin. My heart melts and I sigh softly. Did I mention that his lips are softer than velvet?

I gasp as he opens his mouth, flicking his tongue out. He softly licks the area beside my mouth and I unintentionally let out a soft whimper. His tongue feels even better than his lips. The corners of his mouth curl upward in a smirk. Once he finishes cleaning off the food, he begins to kiss his way onto my mouth. I move mine in sync with his, back and forth, back and forth, until I was breathless. I pull away and look up at him. 

“Now, Hoseok, if you continue this, you are going to ruin your appetite.” I say in a small voice. His eyes begin to flood with lust as he looks down at me. I feel something poke my inner thigh and realize that he’s getting a little too excited. I blush hard, feeling the heat creep its way up my neck.

“I don’t think that’s possible Jagiya.” I blush even harder. 

It takes everything I have in me to get myself off him and take the seat across from him. He smiles innocently at me, and we continue eating until we are finished. I get up and start to clear the dishes off the table when Hoseok stands up. He grabs his plate and the others, smiling at me the entire time.

“You made dinner, which was delicious by the way, so let me get the dishes.” He walks up to me, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. I smile at him and nod. I leave him standing there and walk into the living room. I turn on one of the smaller lamps and grab his gift bag, setting it on the couch. He walks back in a few minutes later. He sees the gift bag and grins. 

“Jagi, I told you not to get me anything. Just being with you is my present.” He pouts slightly as he settles in beside me on the couch. I look up at him and sigh. He’s so freaking cute! I shake my head at him and just laugh. 

“You deserve a gift Hobi. I wanted to get you something. And besides, you should know that I’m stubborn.” He nods his head in agreement. 

“You are quite stubborn.” He says jokingly. I push his shoulder playfully. “Well, I got you something too.” 

“You did?” I bounce up and down in excitement. I love presents. 

‘Ne.” He says and pulls a small red velvet box out of his pants. I gasp, clutching my hand to my chest. “I hope you don’t mind me going first.” I shake my head as he hands me the slender box. I gently open it. Inside, I see a delicate necklace that has an antique feel to it. It’s circular in shape, almost looking like a bubble had been cut in half and placed on a soft piece of metal. In the middle of the bubble was a small lilac flower. I trace my finger over it and flip the flower over, seeing letters engraved in the back. It read, “Lilacs are pretty, but nothing compares to you. JH.” A tear slips out of my eye, and I quickly swipe it away. I feel J-Hope shift slightly; he takes the delicate chain in between his fingers and unclasps it. He leans in close and slips it around my neck. I lean in after he is done and kiss his soft pink lips. He kisses me back and says “You are so beautiful, and you are all mine. You got that?” I nod, planting another soft kiss on his rose petal lips. After a couple of minutes, I turn away and grab his gift bag. 

“My turn!” I say as I hand him the bag. He grins again and begins pulling things out of the bag. He finds a golden envelope but decides to open it after he looks at everything. I watch as he pulls out the soft pastel green book that has our picture on the front. His mouth makes a cute O and soon I am grinning from ear to ear. He takes the time to look at each individual page and he opens all of the little pop ups. Soon small tears are streaming down his face. I reach up and wipe away the tears, letting my hand linger on his face. After he finishes it, he sets the book on the table and turns his attention to me. He kisses me deeply, letting his hands get lost in my long wavy hair. 

“Jagiya. Thank you. I love you so much.” He says. I nod at him and point at the envelope in his lap. He picks it up and quickly opens it. He pulls out the concert tickets and his eyes widen at me. “Are these real? How did you… Aw baby, thank you thank you thank you!!” He squeals happily, and I squeal with him. He jumps up and wraps his arms around me, pulling me tight to his body. 

“Happy anniversary, my love.” I say. He smiles and kisses me. After a couple of minutes, the kisses start to heat up. His tongue brushes against my lips, asking for entrance. I don’t open my mouth, so he bites my lip, making me gasp. He wastes no time, slipping his tongue in. It’s hot and I love the way it feels as it dances slowly with my own. The taste of wine and honey enters my mouth, and it’s all I can focus on. He tastes so damn good, and I just wanted more of him. I break away and look into his eyes. I grab his hand and pull him with me, leading us to our bedroom. He looks at me confused but doesn’t say anything just yet. 

I sway my hips in a seductive way as I lead him. I can feel his eyes on me and I love it. We enter the room and I turn to him. 

“Hoseok, I love you more than anything else in this world. You have made me happier in the last four years that I have known you then I have ever been in my entire life. I want you to know how much I love you. How much I depend on you. You are my hope. My Angel. My everything. And I know that you love me too.” I say. 

“Hyo, I love you too. You know that. But I have to ask, where are you going with this?” His eyes bore into my own.

“Well, I know that we agreed that we wouldn’t, well you know, until I was ready, and I think I’m ready Hoseok. I love you so damn much that my heart hurts just thinking about how much I want you.” He raises an eyebrow at me, almost surprised at my words. 

“Jagiya. I told you that I didn’t care how long we waited. I love you and I would wait a million years for you if that’s how long it took for you to be ready. I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t comfortable with. I also don’t want you to feel like you have to do something just because it’s our anniversary. I love you, Hyo. I love you so fucking much. You make me drunk off your touch, and you make me lose my mind with how sexy you are. I just want to make sure-“

I can’t take it anymore. I quickly push my lips onto his without warning, cutting him off mid-sentence. His hands travel up and down my waist, feeling every inch of my body. I push my tongue into his mouth and our tongues swirl around fighting for dominance. He wins, of course. One of my hands slip up and weaves its way through his soft brown hair. My other hand softly tugs at his tie, working it off of him. After it is completely off, I begin unbuttoning his shirt. He catches on and starts helping me out. He slips off his suit jacket while I roughly rip open his shirt, popping off the buttons. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” I huff out. I marvel at his sculpted chest for a second before looking back up into his burning eyes. He chuckles at my antics, and the sound sends tingles down my spine. He begins to kiss my jaw, leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses all the way down to my collar bone. He bites my sweet spot harshly and sucks on it, trying to alleviate the sudden pain he caused. I let out a soft moan as he does so. He peppers my neck with kisses like this, no doubt leaving a trail of bright purple marks. I kick off my shoes and he starts unbuckling his pants. I stop his hands and look him dead in the face. He whines slightly but doesn’t try to take them off. I push him towards the bed and make him sit patiently on the edge. Slowly, I walk away making sure my hips were swaying flirtatiously. I play with the hem of my dress, lifting it slightly, showing the lace garters. I turn around, finding his eyes on me. I slip off the dress, letting it pool around my feet. I look at him and find that his mouth has gone slack. I walk slowly towards him. I can tell he’s getting antsy because he keeps fidgeting with his hands. He licks his lips. When I am almost in front of him, I drop down into a crawling position and crawl the rest of the way towards him. His eyes are hooded and dark and I find it extremely hot. He bites his lip and looks down at me. 

“God, you are so fucking beautiful.” He hisses out through gritted teeth. My heart is pounding in my chest. I’m trying to be confident, but I have no clue what I’m doing. I’ve only seen people do things like this in movies, so it’s all new to me. I just don’t want to embarrass myself in front of him. 

Not sure exactly what to do, I place my hand on his belt and slowly begin taking it off. I throw it behind me and slide my hands up his thighs. He lets out a sigh and I keep making my way up. I keep my eyes on him the entire time. I slip one hand sideways and “accidently” make contact with his member, that seems to be standing at attention. He sighs again. I keep my other hand on his thigh, rubbing circles up and down his leg. In one swift movement, I unbuckle his pants and gently begin tugging his pants down. He lifts his hips up to help me out. I get them off and look at his boxers. This time, I push myself closer and stand up to kiss him. I make my way down to his neck, sucking and kissing as he did, leaving small hickies where tan flesh used to be. I run my lips against his chest, making it a priority to lick the soft skin around his abs. He whimpers slightly but doesn’t say anything. I continue making my way down and down. I nibble on the hem of his boxers, grabbing the coarse fabric with my teeth. I pull it down a bit and hook my fingers around it, beginning to kiss the soft exposed skin. I glance up and see that J-Hopes head is thrown back. It makes me happy seeing that he is enjoying this.  
I use my hands to slip the boxers the rest of the way off. As soon as his member is free, it springs up in front of me. I look at it and gulp loudly, making Hoseok look down at me through slitted eyes. I knew he was big, but I never knew exactly how big. He must have sensed my nervousness, because he reached down and pulled my head to look up at him. 

“You are doing great, Jagiya.” I smile up at him. I lean in and kiss his inner thigh, slowly making my way to his key areas. I kiss him gently, sending my tongue out every now and then to make contact with the soft silky skin. I blow cool air on his thick tip and I receive another soft sigh. He moan’s softly as my tongue makes its way up the shaft of his member. Once I’m at the tip, he shudders as I run my tongue along the slit repeatedly. I lick the precum that’s already beginning to leak from the tip. It’s salty but it tastes good somehow. I lick again, pushing my hot wet tongue flat against him. “You like that baby?” I say innocently as I look up at him. He whimpers out a soft yes and I continue. I lick my way up and down a couple more times before bringing my mouth back to his tip. I look up at him and he looks down at me and nods his head. I take a deep breath and place his member into my mouth, not breaking eye contact with him. I stretch out my jaw, trying to adjust to his size as the tip presses slowly into my mouth. Once I’m comfortable enough, I start to bob my head up and down a couple of times setting an even rhythm, using my hand to rub the parts that I couldn’t fit into my mouth. He tastes heavenly. I can’t even describe it. He moans deeply making my heart race. I feel him shift on the bed and he thrust’s his hips upward, plunging his member to the back of my throat. I gag for a second as it hits the very back. It’s a new feeling for me, but I soon get used to it. He continues thrusting gently in and out of my mouth, and I just try and match his movements. I hear him whisper “Fuck, right there,” and it turns me on even more than I already am. He moans my name and I feel him start to twitch in my mouth. Right before he is about to hit his high, he pulls out of my mouth. My hot saliva drips down his member, and I look up innocently at him, a mixture of precum and saliva dribbles its way down my chin.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before, because baby you are a natural,” he growls deeply, sending a fresh wave of chills down my spine. He grabs my wrists gently, pulling me up and onto his lap. “Now it’s my turn Jagi,” he stands up while simultaneously hooking his arms around my thighs. He turns us around and gently places me on the bed. I lean back on my elbows and he stares at me. He crawls up the bed and hovers over me slightly. Our lips meet, and he doesn’t wait for my permission as he moves his tongue into my mouth. I let my tongue go limp, silently asking him to suck on it. He obliges and begins to sensually suck on my tongue. The feeling of his mouth around my tongue sends hot sparks of electricity through my body. I wanted more of it, of him, but he pulls away first and just looks at me again. “Is this what you meant earlier when you said you had a special surprise for me?” I nod shyly. He smirks at me and continues. “Well Jagi, this is the hottest surprise I have ever received,” he gently sat me up straight and began to kiss my neck again. One hand holds the back of my neck and the other is around my back, trying to undo the straps that held my clothes together. After a few attempts, Hoseok curses softly. “How many straps are there?”

I laugh at his outburst and so does he. He shakes his head and crawls behind me. Since I can’t see him, I have to guess at what he is doing. He stays silent for a second, as if he is thinking about what to do next. I am about to turn around when suddenly I feel his soft lips place a kiss in between my shoulder blades. His hot breath rolls down my back making me shiver. His lips move lower and lower until they reach one of the laces. I feel a soft tugging and the corset feels lighter. After more tugging, I feel the corset loosen fully. Hoseok is breathing very heavily and so am I. I feel his gentle hands pull on the corset, making sure it is loose. I feel cool air rush to the exposed skin of my back making me shiver, but I don’t move. Hoseok appears again in front of me; his hands move to my chest and removes the piece of clothing. I instantly move to try and cover myself, but his hands wrap around my wrist and pin them above my head, pushing me down on the soft pillows. I let out a small squeak and he just laughs. 

He hovers over me for a second and kisses me roughly. I kiss him back, but not for long because his lips are in constant movement. He kisses up and down my neck, coming up to nibble on my ear and then going back down to suck on my collarbone. I let out small whimpers, but he takes no notice. He licks my cleavage and starts kissing my right breast. His left hand comes up and cups my left breast. He starts licking my nipple while his other hand begins to knead and play with my other breast. I clench my legs together, slightly unprepared for the sudden rush of pleasure he’s giving me. I feel his mouth close around my hardening nipple and he bites it roughly making me shriek. He begins licking it, trying to ease the pain he caused. I am complete and utter putty in his hands.  
“Does that feel good, baby girl?” He asks me, knowing that there is no way in hell that I can answer. I only manage a small ‘mhm’. He just chuckles softly and continues. His tongue begins to lick its way down my stomach, leaving a hot trail of saliva. He gets to right above my clothed core and places soft butterfly kisses along my waistline. “So beautiful,” he murmurs softly. Instead of paying any attention to my fiery core, he moves on to slowly removing the garters. Once they are fully removed and thrown somewhere in the room, he grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him. “Baby girl got all dressed up and got this wet for me? She deserves to be treated well for making me want her so fucking bad. Does that sound good to you baby girl?” I look up at him and nod my head. He takes this as a green light and quickly removes my underwear, leaving me fully exposed. His eyes linger on me, as if he’s drinking me in. “Every part of you is so fucking sexy,” he says in that deep voice of his. He grabs my legs and pushes them farther apart, leaning down close to my core. He props one of my legs up on his shoulders. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling on it lightly. He then proceeds to move himself down to kiss, lick, and bite my inner thigh. Each time he would get close, he would stop right before he reaches my core and he would go back to kissing my other thigh. Around the third time he came so close to my clit, I could feel his hot breath brush against it. I push my hips upwards lightly, trying to make contact, but he roughly pushes them back down. He makes a soft ‘tsk’ noise and continues. His face got close again, and I feel his tongue glide lightly over my clit, but the contact isn’t enough. I need more, but he keeps teasing me; I can’t take it much longer. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, and he finally seems to notice this as my moans became louder every time he would come in close contact with me. 

“Ho-Hoseok.. S-stop teasing m-me…” I croak out. I’m getting so flustered that I can’t speak properly.

“All you had to do was ask Jagi.” He says sexily. Without warning, I feel him lick a thick line all the way up my core, making me moan his name. His breath is intense and intoxicating, making it hard for me to breathe. He continues to lick up and down, going fast and then slowing himself down. I feel him shift a bit and feel his mouth hover right over my clit. He blows gently, making me sigh in content. He lowers his lips around it, encompassing it gently. His tongue flicks out, making soft slow circles around it. By this time, I am becoming a moaning mess and we both know that I’m close. I’m about to reach my high when he stops suddenly. I whine and stick my lips out in a pouty gesture. Removing his mouth from my dripping core, he comes back up to meet my swollen lips. He kisses them lightly, applying soft pressure that leaves me wanting more. One of his hands, that had been motionless through all of this, came to rest on my inner thigh. It moves in sluggish circles, slowly making its way to my core. He slips a cold finger through my folds and I gasp lightly. 

“You’re so wet baby. Do you know how fucking good you taste?” He growls softly. He rubs his finger faster, making my toes curl. He gazes into my half-opened eyes as he positions his hand above my entrance. The heat radiating off him sends electric shocks through my body. Not waiting another second, he plunges his index finger deep within me. I inhale sharply, and he gives me a second to get used to the feeling. He looks at me and I nod slightly, and he gently pulls his finger out of me. He begins kissing me passionately and pushes inside me again, slowly pumping in and out. It was painful at first, but the pressure from his finger turned into little waves of pleasure. “M-more..” I moan out making him stop for a second. Without warning he places two fingers inside me, giving me a second to recover as he slowly opens me up. I clench around his fingers making him grunt a bit. I nod again, his eyes never leaving my own, and begins to pump slowly. He adds in another finger and I feel fucking ecstatic. Soon, he’s pumping faster and faster and I’m loving every minute of it. All that is heard throughout the room is the sound of our lips colliding with each other and the lewd noises coming from my lower region as he begins pumping his fingers faster. I feel an unfamiliar knot begin to form in my stomach, indicating that I was about to release. 

“Ho-hobi... I th-think I’m-” He smirks at me and removes his fingers quickly right as I am about to come. I let out a huff of breath, starting to get frustrated because I just wanted a release, but he took it away from me.  
“You can’t do that just yet, Jagiyah.” He moves down again, and without warning, he slips his hot tongue directly inside me. I arch my back, pushing my hips deeper on his face, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He constantly flicks his tongue inside me. It’s so wet and hot, I can’t take it anymore. The knot forms back in my stomach and I finally hit my high. My body shakes as I come all over his tongue and he quickly eats me out, leaving me a moaning mess. He makes his way back up painstakingly slow, allowing his hands to roam all over my naked body. My own hands ghost over him, tracing lightly around his stomach. He reaches my mouth again, and we start kissing each other hungrily. The soft gentle kisses from earlier melt away as we both grow desperate for each other’s touch. His eyes blaze with a fiery passion, and I’m certain that my own eyes resemble his. I want him. Bad. 

He seems to catch on, because he leaves me to reach into the bed side table, pulling out a condom that I never knew was there. I sit up on my elbows and raise an eyebrow at him, but he simply shakes his head. He opens the package with shaking hands and gently rolls it onto his stiff member. He turns to me and tenderly lays me down on the mattress. All I can do is look at him as he places himself in between my legs. He looks at me, biting his bottom lip. I nod, and he lines up his member with my entrance and slowly pushes inside. I let out a sound that is halfway between a moan and a cry. The pain is unbearable at first because he’s a lot bigger than his fingers. Tears began to stream down my face and Hobi notices. He leans down and kisses away my tears.  
“It won’t hurt for long baby, I promise,” he says in a soothing voice. I nod at him and he slowly begins to move his hips, rocking them back and forth, setting a sort of pace. The pain starts to dissipate as he lightly thrusts into me. I moan his name and begin to move my hips to try and match his pace. It’s slow going at first because he doesn’t want to hurt me. I clutch the covers under me as he begins to speed up. His moan fills the room, making me even more aroused. His voice is so fucking sexy. He dips deeper each time, inching deeper inside of me. He thrusts hard and hits a spot inside of me that makes me cry out at the sudden rush of pleasure he just gave me. 

“Oh fuck, right there,” I moan out and he speeds up faster. He takes my legs and wraps them around his torso, giving him better access. I feel myself tighten around his rock-hard member as he thrusts in and out, hitting my G-spot every time. I feel pressure on my clit with every thrust, adding to the pleasure I was feeling. He dug his face into my neck, biting hard on the soft, milky flesh. I cry out and moan his name louder than before. He digs his nails into my skin as he adds more power behind each thrust. Soon, the room is filled with both of our moans and grunts. The rhythm we had before was long gone. I feel him twitch inside of me and know that he is close. So was I. He begins to push his member harder and faster into me. I scratch my nails down his back, no doubt leaving long scrapes there. My walls tighten again. “Ho-bi. H-ho-bi. Oh god.” I moan with each thrust.

“Oh god Hyo, you’re so fucking tight.” His words make me lose my mind. With a long and loud moan, I hit my climax. Hoseok releases not long after me, shouting out my name in a deep strangled voice. He pulls himself out of me and falls on the bed beside me. Both of our chests heaved in sync as we just lay there. 

“I love you so much Hoseok.” I speak first, once I regain my composure. He leans up on his elbows and looks at me. 

“I love you too Jagiyah,” He lays his head back down and we just stay that way for a while, staring at each other. After a little bit, I feel the need to use the bathroom. I swing my legs over the bed and try to stand. My knees buckle, and I fall onto the hard floor.  
“Shit, Hyo, are you OK?” Hoseok jumps off the bed and picks me up carefully. “I’m sorry, was I too rough? Are you hurting?” 

“No babe, you were perfect. I’m alright, I just need to get used to it, I guess. I need to pee though.” He nods his head slowly and begins walking us to the bathroom. I smile at him and he places me on the toilet. I do my business and try and get up. I stood on my feet for a couple of seconds, feeling immense pressure on my lower half. My knees buckle again and instead of falling on the floor, I fall into Hoseok’s strong arms. 

“Babe…” His eyes are filled with concern for me, but I smile up at him.

“I’m alright, I promise. I think I’ll feel even better after I take a shower.” He smiles at me and turns around, leaving me on the commode. He comes back in a couple of seconds. He hands me my pink fuzzy bathrobe and I notice he put on a pair of clean boxers. I quickly slip the robe around myself. Here in the bathrooms bright florescent light, I got a good look at Hoseok. His neck and chest were littered with small purple-ish blue bruises. He turned his back to me to turn on the shower, giving me another good look at his toned back. I see the long scratches that my nails had made along his back. 

“Did I.. Did I hurt you?” I ask in a tiny voice. He turns around and looks at me confused. I point to his back and he makes the connection and begins to shake his head. 

“Quite the opposite actually.” He says with a smirk. I blush and look away. “Alright, the water is hot. Let’s go.” He holds out his hand and I place mine in his. I slip off the robe and gingerly step inside the large shower. I begin to close the shower door when Hoseok’s hand stops it. I look up at him confused. 

“What are you doing?” I ask. He looks at me and then slips off his boxers, leaving him exposed again. I look down and then back up at him. 

I’m going to shower. What does it look like?” he says as if it were obvious. To me it wasn’t. We were going to shower together? We had never done that before. I must have looked nervous because he turned to me and says, “Babe. Why are you so nervous? We just had sex, and I’ve seen every part of you. Every part. Why would showering be any different? Plus, you can barely stand. I don’t want you slipping and falling.” His brown eyes bore into my own and I smile. I can’t argue with him. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s all so new to me.” He steps closer to me, letting the water drill into his back. 

“I know baby girl. But you have to know that I would never do something that would hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable.” He kisses me gently, and pins his arms on the wall beside my head. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.  
“Ok. So how exactly do we do this?” I ask after I pull away from him. I look around, seeing that steam is beginning to fill up the room. 

“Well, what do you usually do first when you shower?” He asks quietly. I point to a bottle of fruity smelling shampoo and he grabs it. He pops open the lid and squirts some into his hand. With his free hand, he grabs my waist, pulling me under the hot stream of water coming from the shower head. Once my hair gets soaked in water, he begins to gently massage the shampoo into my scalp. I shut my eyes, enjoying the touch of his soft fingers as they massage my head. It’s always been my favorite thing for someone to play with my hair, so I was extremely happy for him to do this. After he washes out the shampoo, he does the same thing with the conditioner. I can’t help myself and began smiling like a goon. No one had ever done anything like this for me, and I am happy that the first person to do this with me is Hoseok. 

After my hair is clean, I grab his bottle of shampoo and squirt some into my hands. He bends down low so that I can reach his head. I start to lather the soap into his hair. The whole time I’m doing this, Hoseok’s eyes never leave my own. After I am finished, he stands up and rinses out his hair. He turns back to me once he’s finished. I grab one of the wash clothes and get it wet. I then begin to lather the soft scented body wash onto it. Before I can start cleaning, Hobi grabs the cloth from out of my hands. He turns me away from him and gently starts cleaning my body. His hands feel so good. I throw my head back and close my eyes, just enjoying his gentle touch. His hands travel all over my body, lingering on my chest and stomach. I open my eyes to see him biting his bottom lip and being that we were near each other, I felt his member poke my leg. I look down and then back up at him blushing. 

“Shit, sorry. You just feel so good,” he whispers seductively. 

“Babe. Don’t apologize to me for something like that. I’m sure that if I had a dick, it would have been hard by now too. So, no worries.” I smile at him and he just shakes his head at me and laughs. I grab the wash cloth and start to clean his body. Water droplets run down his sculpted chest in zig zag patterns. I slip the cloth up and down his body, making sure to clean every part of him. Once I’m finished, I turn around and feel my legs give out. I curse loudly as I begin to fall, but before I know it, J-Hopes arms are around my waist, holding me tightly.

“Are you alright?” he asks quietly, his eyes flooding with worry. I nod my head and he picks me up and gently sets me back onto my feet. He pulls me close to him and we stand under the hot steamy water. We wash off quickly and his hands never leave my waist. He steps out of the shower for a second to grab our towels. He wraps a fluffy one around me and dries me off quickly. I sit down on the edge of the toilet seat as he dries himself off. I watch his every move, marveling at how beautiful he is.  
“Are you ready to go to bed my Jagiyah?” His voice snaps me out of my trance. I grin up at him and nod my head. I’m about to stand when he places his arms under me, picking me up bridal style. I gasp and latch my arms around his neck. We walk back into our room and he set me down on the bed. Neither of us bother to get any clothing. I pull the blanket up over my body as Hoseok climbs in after me. I feel his warm body press up against mine and I snuggle closer into him. 

“I love you Hyo Mun.” He whispers softly in my ear. 

“I love you more.” I whisper back.

“Impossible.” And with that, we both slip off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Mochisugakookie here! This is my first smut that I have written and this is my first work om here! Please let me know what you thought about it and if you would like to read more things like this! Thank you for reading my story!!


End file.
